Infinitely Waiting
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: She always keeps him waiting and usually he doesn't mind, but tonight? Why'd she have to keep him waiting tonight? Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho. One Shot.


**Author's Note: **This is for Nina, since she gave me the prompts that started this story. So I hope you enjoy this. It's not much and it's pretty simplistic, but I enjoyed writing it. If you enjoy reading it, leave a review.

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own Chris or Stephanie. If I did then you can pretty much bet on the fact that neither of them would be married to who they're married too.

**Infinitely Waiting**

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Ti...ck_

_To-_

"Chris, I'm coming stop looking at the damn clock!"

He wasn't an impatient man, not by any means but he had watched that clock circle around once already and he didn't think his patience would last another journey.

"Seriously, I'm coming!"

She'd said that 45 minutes ago, so his skepticism was peaked.

"Look, see - I'm ready!"

She wasn't ready.

"Oh crap, I forgot my shoes!"

His eyes looked back at the clock.

_TickTockTickTockTickTock_

All he wanted to do was get her outside into their backyard - it was proving to be a mission impossible. He looked at the clock again, and noted with not a hint of surprise that yes, they were now an hour and a half behind schedule.

He opened his mouth to comment but she appeared just as he was about to and two things occurred to him: he wouldn't have been able to follow through with the comment because she had rendered him mute, she was stunning and it was worth the extra hour and a half waiting to see her like so.

"I just need to spray some perfume and then we're good to go." She let him know as he watched her walk to her dresser table and pick up one of her many bottle of perfume. He wouldn't tell her this because she loved all the smells, but he preferred just Stephanie - she didn't need to cover herself up with expensively flavored water to smell nice, she smelled delightful without them masking her.

He walked up behind her and his arms snaked round her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. Their eyes connected in the mirror and he smile at her. "We're an hour and a half late, we lost the reservation." It was a lie, there were no reservations but she didn't need to know that. "I'm make you spaghetti instead."

Her eyes lit up - he knew she loved it when he cooked for her.

"You look beautiful." He whispered placing a quick kiss on her cheek before letting her go and heading out the room.

He looked at the clock again - this one hung on the deck, just before the steps that led out to their backyard. It was after ten and they had just finished their meal and the stars were shinning above them.

"Are you okay?" He heard her ask. He hadn't said anything in a while he knew that, but his mouth was so dry and he wasn't sure any words he wanted to speak would actually come out.

He was nervous, but any man proposing would be.

He'd had it all planned out to the second, what he was going to say, how he was going to do it - but Stephanie always threw plans out of the window, even if she didn't know they existed. It was all screwed up now and it was like all his words had been sucked out of him and locked away in a void of emptiness.

He was sure nothing could pass through this vacuum and then she smiled at him and his whole body relaxed.

"Give me your hand." He said as he reached across the table for it.

After he took it in his own, they walked out into the backyard and laughed and smiled and he kissed her often, he did after all have to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I wanted to get you opinion on something."

"What?" She quizzed as she turned to look at him.

"Doesn't the Scorpius constellation look like the infinity sign in a math's equation?"

She laughed and he had expected her too - he barely knew anything about stars and their constellations, briefly picking up random information through Stephanie herself or what he caught in passing when she was watching an astronomy DVD. "It does, and you're bringing that up why?"

"I just like what it represents, or sort of represents." He commented.

"And what does it represent?" She asked looking up into the night sky.

"Forever." Chris whispered and when she turned her head to look at him he held out a ring to her.

"Chris?"

He could hear the surprise in her voice, the lift at the end that made it a question and not a statement.

"I love you." He let her know, not that he ever let her forget it. "I want to be with you forever and I had this whole big speech prepared, but now it seems corny, so I'm just asking - will you give me forever?"

He's never been so glad to hear her say _'yes'_ before.


End file.
